Dieu bénisse l'Amérique
by FrauleinMathilde
Summary: Aujourd'hui c'est le 6 juillet 1942. Je m'appelle James Barnes, j'ai 19 ans et je suis prisonnier de guerre en Allemagne. Et j'écris ma biographie sur un bout de papier toilette. [Bucky x Howard]


_Jolie référence à V pour Vendette, n'est-ce pas ? c:_

 _Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Bonne lecture._

* * *

Je crois que c'est Peggy qui m'a dit un jour que peu importe où j'irais, ce que je ferais et ce qui m'arriverait, il faut toujours que je laisse une trace de mon passage. Ou non, c'est trop doux et poétique, ça doit pas être Peggy. C'est probablement plutôt Steve. Mais bon, aujourd'hui ça importe peu.

Mon rêve c'était de devenir romancier mais honnêtement, actuellement, j'entame mon dernier texte et je n'écris pas dans des circonstances très palpitantes. Je n'aurais probablement jamais l'occasion de peaufiner mes ouvrage encore en brouillon, « Le Soldat de l'Hiver » et « Le Livre Rouge ». Aujourd'hui c'est le 6 juillet 1942. Je m'appelle James Barnes, j'ai 19 ans et je suis prisonnier de guerre en Allemagne. Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, dans ma cellule, y a un type qui grinche (Ramlaw je crois) des rats. Y a aussi des chiottes et des bouts de charbon. C'est la raison pour laquelle j'écris ma biographie sur un bout de papier toilette. C'est pathétique… Vraiment minable.

Mais bon… Je serais exécuté demain matin avec d'autres soldats américains et y a un tas de choses que j'ai jamais eu l'occasion de dire. C'est probablement le moment, là tout de suite. Puis j'ai vraiment, vraiment besoin d'écrire. Faut que je change de feuille.

* * *

Donc je suis né à Brooklyn. Orphelin mais on s'y fait. Je considère la mère de Steve comme la mienne depuis mon enfance, de toute façon. Et Steve Rogers, c'est mon meilleur ami. J'ai aucune idée d'où il est actuellement, j'espère qu'il va bien. J'ai toujours tendance à beaucoup trop m'inquiéter pour lui. Pendant toute notre enfance, il grandissait pas. Il était frêle comme une brindille mais ça l'empêchait pas de chercher les emmerdes dans les ruelles sombres, le con. Et devinez qui devait venir lui sauver la peau, à chaque fois. Et un jour, il est devenu adulte. Il a grandi de vingt centimètres, il est allé à la salle de sport et des muscles sont apparus comme par magie. Maintenant, il est plus grand que moi… Et il attire plus de femmes, aussi. Peggy, surtout.

Et ce qui me fait le plus chier dans cette histoire, c'est que je vais rater la Stark Expo dimanche alors que j'ai réservé ma place. Pas pour la voiture volante, je m'en fous. C'est beau d'espérer, mais elle volera jamais. Non, ce que je regrette vraiment amèrement, c'est

– changement de feuille. En fait, le type avec qui je partage ma cellule s'appelle Rumlow. Et malheur, il a la diarrhée. Je serais bientôt en manque de feuilles.

* * *

Oui donc je disais que ce que je regrette amèrement, c'est que j'ai pas dit au revoir à Howard en partant. Je me suis barré du lit le matin comme un voleur après lui avoir laissé un mot à la con. Je partais vraiment pas longtemps en Allemagne, c'était une mission de trois mois, le temps de botter le cul à quelques nazis, puis pouf, retour à New York en héros. Il adore quand le succès gravite autour de lui et des gens qu'il aime. Il aurait été tellement fier…

Mais bon, on s'est fait capturer comme des bleus avec les gars (Petite parenthèse pour me rappeler que Rumlow est toujours malade, ça devient URGENT de ravoir du papier). Et demain, on va mourir exécutés au fond d'une campagne bavaroise dégueulasse. En fait j'ai bien fait de partir en douce. Howard aurait eu tellement honte, Steve aussi… Mais sinon, ça va. Ça me fout pas trop les jetons, je sais que j'ai fait mon devoir et je mourrais pour mon pays. Et on gagnera la guerre.

* * *

C'est la dernière feuille. C'est aujourd'hui, l'exécution. 7 juillet 1942. c'est un peu triste de mourir à 19 ans. J'ai deux dernières pensées : Ce serait sympa que Steve survive. On avait prévu de monter un bar ensemble après la guerre et faut que ce projet aboutisse, que la vie continue, même si je suis plus là. Il a un potentiel fou, ce gamin. Il a jamais eu rien à faire sur un champ de bataille à se sacrifier.

Ma dernière pensée va pour Howard. Pour résumer, si quelqu'un trouve un jour ces feuilles et qu'il s'avère que cette personne ne connaît pas Howard Stark (outrage...), il a une belle moustache, et c'est un génie, le meilleur scientifique du monde mais il est vraiment nul en construction automobile. C'est pas grave, il fera des grandes choses. J'ai jamais compris pourquoi il s'intéressait à un petit soldat de merde comme moi et j'aurais jamais l'occasion de lui demander. Putain je l'aime.

J'ai plus de place. C'est donc l'heure de se dire adieu. On va la gagner, cette guerre.

Dieu bénisse l'Amérique, même si elle nous a envoyé en Enfer.


End file.
